If These Books Could Talk
by Black-Dragon-Ninja
Summary: Just another boring day in Belle's life until Rumplestiltskin walks into it. Wit, charm and a chance encounter with a busted water heater brings two passionate lovers together in a moment of pure happiness. When it's Rumbelle, you know true love isn't far behind. (Continuation of The First Night, I recommend reading it as well.)


It had been a quite day in the town of Storybrooke, even quieter in the library where a lovely brown haired, blue eyed woman was going around cleaning and dusting things that really didn't need cleaning or dusting. Her name was Belle and she was *bored*, of course she had been reading all day of course she had been reading all day(she loved books), in fact she had read two whole books, but Belle was feeling restless, but also introverted, not a good combination. So here she was, wiping a dust rag over a bookshelf in the history section for what felt like the hundredth time. Belle sighed and leaned her forehead on said shelf and dropped her arms to her sides. She really hoped someone interesting would come in to borrow some books, and maybe engage her in a conversation. Belle was about to pick out another book when she heard the front door open and close, she had become very sensitive when it came to sounds around her, yes her library. She all but ran for the front of the building, only coming to a halt to compose herself behind a bookshelf in the young adult section when she heard a certain Scottish voice calling her name and the all to familiar tapping of a wooden cane on the hard floor of the foyer. At least trying to hide the wide grin on her face Belle stepped put from behind the shelf she was hiding behind and walked up to a welled dressed man with deep brown eyes and amazing floofy hair. "Hello Rumplestitskin.." She said almost shyly, feeling a bit like a young girl with a crush, but Belle knew what she and Rumplestiltskin had was much, much deeper then that. She loved the equally excited smile that greeted her on her loves face.  
"Hello my dear." He said and walked closer to him, resting both hands on the gold covered handle of his cane when he was about a foot away from her. Belle's smile seemed to take up her whole face, always with the pet names it seemed, Belle secretly loved every single one of them. After a pause Rumple leaned his head to the side and grinned, his eyes drifted over the empty library. "If you're not to swamped Dearie, could you spare a few moments for me?" He quipped, laughter clear in his tone.  
Belle shook her head and propped her hands on her hips and did a full 360 turn before facing Rumple again. "Oh gee, I don't know Rumple...it's pretty busy, you might have to wait a while." She replied Belle tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and started laughing; she even covered her mouth with her right hand to stifle it.  
Rumple also laughed, but quiet enough so he could hear Belle's laughter over his own, it was a lovely, beautiful sound that he cherished. Belle stopped her laughing and walked closer to him and placed her hands over his on his cane. Rumple fell silent and Belle almost started giggling again at the look on his face, a mix of pleasure, wonder, and disbelief. Belle smiled softly and leaned in closer to him. "I do believe I haven't given you a proper tour of this wonderful place yet!" She said excitedly, she really wanted to show him around and was also glad to finally have something to do.  
Rumple grinned and nodded his head. "Yes, I do believe I'm due for a tour my dear, shall we?" He asked as he offered Belle his free arm for her to take. She gladly did and started to walk him around the library, pointing out where she liked to read, places she had caught herself daydreaming(she wouldn't say about what), the shelves she had found some of her favorite books. Rumple listened with rapt attention, he loved every second he spent with Belle now, each moment like a treasured jewel that needed protecting, every smile was like a beam of pure sunshine pointed his way. A few times he found himself thinking, well, more like obsessing over the way a section of her hair curled, or how the or how the chocolate brown locks seemed to also have strands of cooper in them. Or the way her whole face came alive and more animated when she was telling him about the plot of a book she had adored and wanted to read again. Rumple had to force himself to focus more then once just in case she asked him about anything she said later.  
Belle halted in front of a set of a set of three bookshelves, breaking his concentration from the curve of her cheekbone on the side of her face he could see at the moment. "Belle..?" He asked, suddenly concerned for his love. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Rumple asked. He noticed a slight blush had risen to her cheeks as she nodded her head.  
"Oh, yes...I'm fine, it's just that this section...um...well.." Belle stammered out, her blush had deepened to a lovely red color and Rumple had to know what she was so seemingly embarrassed about.  
With a slight smirk on his handsome face Rumple pulled his arms away from Belle's and walked over to the bookshelves that she was still staring at. "Rumple I..." She began but he had disappeared from sight behind the first bookshelf so her words died on her lips. Just as Belle called out to him he pulled a book from a middle shelf. On the cover was a dark haired man with no shirt on and blue jeans, he was very muscled and in his arms was a beautiful blonde woman with a skimpy blue shift on. Rumple knew at once what section he was in and why Belle got so quiet when they had approached it. It was all adult books, romance novels. Rumple almost laughed out loud but decided to make light of it.  
"My, my, my...Belle my dear, is this why you are so embarrassed?" He asked as he walked back over to where she was, holding up the book he had found. Rumple smiled when Belle's mouth dropped open as she stared at the book with the racy picture on it. She quickly composed her self and looked away. "Maybeee.." She admitted slowly, Belle shook her head and looked back at Rumple who had thankfully dropped the book by this time and was just standing there with an amused look on his face.  
"Oh my discomfort amuses you does it?" Belle said teasingly, she crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side to gaze at the imp. Rumple's grin wavered a bit and he sighed dramatically. His shoulders dropped and he went to put the book back. While he did that Belle heard a loud rumbling/clanking sound from a nearby closet and went over to it. Suddenly Rumple was right behind her making her jump a bit. "What on earth is going on in there..?" He asked, eyeing the door warily. Belle sighed and turned the doorknob and swung the door open. "This thing," She pointed to a large metal thing with pipes coming out of it that connected to the walls. "Whatever it is...I think it's broken..it keeps making crazy sounds." She explained and walked inside the smallish room. Rumple looked in and followed the line of Belle's pointed hand to look at the "thing".  
"Why, Belle, that's a water heater love, it heats the water in bathrooms and kitchens." As he explained what it was, and what it was for Belle had walked over to it and given it a swift kick, the awful noise stopped. "There we go, a water heater you said? Well, I still think it's broken, or...something, I don't really know.." Belle replied with a sheepish grin. Rumple smiled back and waved his hand dismissively.  
"It's quite alright love, now you know; I'll get somebody to look at it." He promised and whipped out his phone to call someone right then. Since Belle hadn't even known what it was she was grateful for the help. "Thank you Rumple." She said and went to close the door, pulling on it to swing it shut, after that she would grab the door knob and close it fully. Suddenly Rumple would hear Belle cry out in pain and he almost dropped his phone in his rush to put it back in his pocket. "What happened?!" He asked rushing to close the gap in between them.  
Belle's eyes were misty and she was cradling her right hand in her left one. "I-I slammed my fingers...in the door, oh gods it hurts!" She cried and tears fell down her cheeks, hopping from foot to foot she bit her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from crying like a small child.  
Rumple leaned his cane against the wall which also happened to house yet another bookcase and took her hand gingerly in both of his, she ceased her little dance and watched Rumple's, long, carful fingers smooth over her now reddening ones. "See if you can bend them." He said, hoping that they weren't broken. He wiped away her tears even as more came as she slowly and painfully curled the fingers of her right hand a few times, it hurt and they and they felt a bit stiff but otherwise it seemed they were fine. "No, I don't think they are. But they still hurt." Belle said with a sniffle.  
"Oh Belle, it's alright." Rumple murmured softly and gathered her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. Belle took a few deep, shuddering breaths as she calmed down, even though her fingers still hurt the pain had subsided to more of a burning sensation. "I'm okay now Rumple." She whispered and pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes.  
Rumple felt his heart speed up, having Belle this close, looking him in the eyes made his insides do all sorts of crazy, flippy, twisty things. He blinked a few times and then leaned his head forward to rest his forehead against Belle's. She closed her eyes, smiled softly then let out a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. Rumple's right arm was around her waist as his left arm was raised from where he was still gently holding Belle's injured hand. His thumb ever so softly brushed across the underside of her fingers, he was glad when Belle made no noises of discomfort. A sudden idea came to him and he brought her hand up to his lips and placed feather light kisses across the already bruised knuckles. He felt Belle shift slightly against his side but she made no effort to stop him, in fact it seemed like she wanted him to do more. So Rumple obliged her and placed more tender kisses all over her hand until he reached her wrist, when he got to Belle's pulse point he heard her take in a sharp breath of air. "Belle..?" He said, questioning in his voice. Belle nuzzled her nose against his shoulder. "That feels good.." She breathed out, her breath warm against his neck, Rumple shivered and snuck in a quick, but loving kiss on Belle's temple before going back to her arm. He trailed his lips over her wrist causing her to shiver as well, it was a delicious feeling, of being the one to make Belle shiver, and sigh, to be the one to make her feel good.  
Belle felt breathless as Rumple kissed her wrist, and ran his lips over her bare arm. She had never realized how sensitive that part of her body was before. As he trailed his soft, warm lips up her arm, closer and closer to her shoulder Belle felt herself becoming completely lost in the feeling, her heart was racing and her breathing hitched a bit when Rumple found another spot that sent little sparks of pleasure through her body. A soft sigh escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered closed. Rumple grinned softly and nuzzled Belle's shoulder before placing a searing kiss through the fabric of her shirt on the graceful curve. He looked up into Belle's face and saw perfection, a heavenly creature that he loved with all his heart. Reaching up with one finger he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes opened and Belle found herself looking into Rumple's deep brown eyes. The look on his face was one of wonder and love, like he still couldn't quite believe she was really here, alive.  
Belle cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I'm really here Rumple, forever and always." She whispered and heard Rumple sigh. "I know my love.." He replied as he kissed the palms of her hands. "I'm just...marveling at how beautiful you are." He added with a soft smile. Belle's heart skipped a beat as Rumple leaned his head closer and closer to hers until their lips met in a needy, yet gentle kiss that quickly deepened into something more eager and passionate. Belle closed her eyes again and wove her fingers into his soft, brown tresses, being mindful of her still sore fingers. Rumple pressed his hands into the middle of her back, trying to get her as close to him as he possibly could. Letting out a breathy gasp as Rumple nibbled at her bottom lip Belle leaned her head back some, exposing her throat to Rumple's wondering lips.  
"My Belle..." He murmured, brushing his nose against her pulse point, followed by a quick swipe of his tongue, he was being daring, much more daring then he should have been in a public place but he didn't care. Beams of sunlight filled the room with a soft glow and if one took the time they could watch dust motes softly flowing through the air, visible only in the golden sunlight. Suddenly Rumple would feel Belle moving backwards, thinking that perhaps he was moving to fast for her he started to reluctantly let go of her but Belle's slim fingers remained tangled in his hair, forcing him to follow her. Belle came to a stop when her back hit the bookcase and he found himself pressed against her once again. Her soft, full lips crashed onto his, much harder then before and Rumple gladly melded his lips with hers, snaking his arms around her waist he worked his long fingers to massage the tender flesh of her back, enjoying the soft coos of pleasure that she made against his mouth. "You seem a bit tense my dear." He quipped and nipped at Belle's lip again. Belle let out an airy laugh and fluttered her eyelashes as she looked at him coyly.  
"Well I happen to know a way you can help with that." She said with a cute smile. Rumple raised one of his eyebrows and eyed her. "Oh really? And what would that be?" He asked with an impish smirk. It seemed Belle wanted to be a tease and he was more then willing to go along with it. Belle blushed softly and lowered her head some. "Well, I read that kissing is good for reliving stress, among other...um..things.." She stammered out.  
Rumple leaned his head in closer to Belle's and brushed his lips across her right temple. "And..what are these.."other things" you speak of..?" He breathed out against her pale skin, ruffling her brown hair slightly. Belle's heart started to hammer in her chest as her whole body suddenly felt warmer all over, her breathing quickened as she looked up at Rumple, their noses just brushing against each other. All thinking left her as Belle became lost in Rumple's eyes. "I..." She attempted to regain her train of thought, but the way he was looking at her and just barely brushing his warm skin against hers made it hard to do anything but want to kiss him again, so that's what she did. Belle touched her lips to Rumple's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rumple quickly responded by deepening the kiss and pressing his body more into Belle's earning a satisfied moan of approval from her. Their kissing became more feverish and needy as Belle's lips parted and their tongues moved around each others in a sensual dance of passion and love.  
Suddenly Rumple would feel Belle's fingers make quick work of the buttons on his jacket and then her hands shoving it off his shoulders. Rumple helped her by shrugging his jacket all the way off his arms, it pooled at his feet in a pile of well made fabric. Not once did they break their kiss.  
In a daring move Belle hooked one of her legs around Rumple's waist, her skirt moving up her thigh exposing a good amount of skin. Rumple rather liked this as he growled softly and moved his hand from Belle's back to the exposed skin of her thigh where he moved his large hand up until he was holding onto Belle's hip under the fabric of her skirt. Belle let out a very pleased sound so Rumple copied his movements on her other leg after she had hooked that one around his waist as well. By now the poor bookcase they were up against was shaking and some of the books were teetering on the edge of the shelves just waiting for the right shake of the bookcase to fall.  
"Rumple!" Belle cried against his lips, she could feel he was aroused and all properness left her as she could feel her own arousal kick in as well. Oh what they were doing would have been heavily frowned upon in the other world, where Belle had literally been raised to be a lady, all prim and proper. If only her tutors could see her now they would lose their minds and scold her like a child. Rumple's lips left Belle's only to trail hot, wet kisses across her jaw line and down her neck and to her collarbone where he paused to kiss and even nibble along it. All the while Belle was making these wonderful sounds of pleasure, she even grinded her hips seemingly unknowingly against his. "Oh Belle...you drive me crazy.." He growled out, his fingers digging into the flesh of Belle's hips, not enough to hurt of course.  
"Well, then...what're you...gonna do about it..?" Belle panted, unknown to Rumple, while one hand was tangled in his soft hair the other was slowly snaking down to the bottom of his neatly tucked in shirt, Belle gripped the white dress shirt in her hand and gave it a tug. Suddenly Rumple froze, his lips hovering above the dip in the middle of her collarbone. There was silence for a heartbeat then Belle would feel Rumple's lips hit her skin at the same time his shirt came untucked. Belle realized he had used magic for this simple task to move things along, and she didn't mind.  
"Sweetheart, are you sure?" Rumple asked her softly, ever the gentleman he was making sure that Belle was really okay with where this was leading. "Would I be trying to undress you if I wasn't?" She quipped. Rumple smirked and looked up into her eyes. "Well, that is true.." He replied, then kissed her on the lips, softer then before. Belle melted into his touch and sighed happily while also unbuttoning his shirt until his stomach and chest was exposed. "Hmmm...very nice.." She broke their kiss only to lean her head down to place a soft trail of kisses down his neck until she reached his nicely toned chest as her hands explored his smooth sides and back.  
"My turn.." Rumple said and suddenly Belle felt her head being gently lifted and the imp made quick work of her shirt, pulling it over her head Rumple tossed it to the floor with his jacket. Belle moaned out his name as Rumple cupped one of her breasts in his hand, he massaged it firmly, enjoying the way Belle squirmed under his touch he propped Belle's bottom on the shelf behind her and reached behind her with both hands to unclasp her bra, he let it drop from his hands. Belle's breasts came into full view and Rumple quickly latched into her left breast and started licking and sucking on her nipple causing it to become hard and Belle cried out as his hands went back to her hips.  
Belle's own hands grasped at Rumple's hair while she arched her back causing her chest to press more into his mouth. Without warning Rumple softly bit her nipple then soothed it with his tongue before quickly moving onto her right breast. Belle almost felt close to tears from how amazing her Rumple was making her feel. "Oh gods yes, Rumplestiltskin!" Belle screamed out. "Please, I need you now.." She groaned, moving her hands from his back to the waistband of his pants she managed to undo his belt and was working on his button and zipper as Rumple kept sucking on her breast. Using her hands and even feet Belle managed to move Rumple's pants down his legs, almost to his ankles revealing his hard and ready manhood. "Just as I remember it.." Belle said a little shyly, a mad blush coloring her cheeks.  
"He's happy to see you." Rumple said then laughed at his own bad joke. Belle also let out a small giggle and smacked his shoulder playfully. "You're awful Rumple, and I love you." She said, placing kisses to both of his cheeks. Rumple just blushed lightly and leaned his head in closer to Belle's like he was going to kiss her then backed away from her slightly, causing Belle to make a pouting face only to be happily surprised when he suddenly gripped her panties with both hands and in one swift movement pulled them over her hips and down her legs. Soon he was back pressed up close to Belle placing kisses along her neck. Belle hummed with pleasure and leaned her head back to give him better access.  
"Are you ready love?" He asked softly, placing a kiss to Belle's cheek. "Yes..please.." She breathed out. So with one slow and careful movement Rumple pushed inside Belle, getting a low moan from the brown haired beauty. Resisting the urge to move right away Rumple waited until he was sure Belle was ready for him to move, since it was only the second time they had ever made love. A few books fell from the shelves, some just barely missing hitting the couple, not that they would have even noticed.  
When Belle moved her hips against his, he knew it was okay to go ahead. Going slowly at first and gradually picking up speed Rumple buried his face in the crook of Belle's neck as they both just clung to each other, lost in the feeling of this special closeness they were sharing, this joining of their bodies was more then just physical, it was spiritual, emotional. Belle leaned her head on Rumple's and smiled before letting out a soft moan. "Oh Rumple, that feels..so..." Belle began. Good, amazing, fantastic? None of those words seemed adequate enough for what she was feeling but Rumple seemed to understand as Belle felt him also smiling against her pale skin. "I feel the same love." He breathed out against her pale skin. "I feel the same love." He breathed out against her neck, sending chills down her spine, the good kind. Both of their movements increased speed at the same time, perfectly in sync they were as their lips met once again in a passion filled kiss. Rumple ran his tongue against Belle's bottom lip and she gladly granted him access and her own tongue tangled with his as her arms tightened their grip around his back. He let out a moan into her mouth and Belle let out her own soft coo of pleasure.  
She pulled her head away for a brief moment. "Please, move as fast as you want Rumple.." Belle whispered, unable to speak louder. She gasped as Rumple started thrusting his hips much faster then before making her cry out. "Yes Rumple!" Belle yelled out, nothing else mattered except her and her Rumplestiltskin, time slowed and it was just him and her making love in the library, more books fell, making soft thumping sounds as they hit the ground. Belle felt positively euphoric as a laugh bubbled up from her chest and burst forth from her lips. Rumple looked up into Belle's face and couldn't help the big, goofy smile that came across his tanned face. He kissed along her jaw line and all across her neck and up her face to her forehead when a sudden wave of pleasure washed over him, his lips stilled in the middle of Belle's smooth forehead. "Belle.." He breathed out. Belle made a soft whimpering sound and nudged his cheek with her nose.  
"Me too.." She said then kissed his nose. Belle rubbed her bare chest against his and ran her hands down his back to his bottom where she gripped it firmly. "Oh..!" Rumple cried out causing Belle to smile triumphantly. He smirked at her and cupped her right breast in his hand and brought it up to his lips and once again teased it with his lips and tongue. "Oh..you...mmmmm.." Was all Belle could say, her head thrown back as she felt pleasure building up inside her, moving towards something wonderful.  
Letting out a loud, long moan Belle brought her head forward and kissed the top of Rumple's head. "Yes Rumple...yes.." She breathed out the last 'yes' as her breathing became more ragged.  
Dragging his lips away from her breast Rumple encompassed Belle's lips with his own, swallowing another moan from deep inside Belle's chest. His own body tingled and felt feverish as he rubbed against her, claiming her with his body as his thoughts and actions became more primal, more instinctive. Belle seemed to like this as soft, breathy cries come from her and she dug her fingers into his warm flesh. By now a slight sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies.  
Knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer Rumple adjusted his hips slightly to cause more friction on Belle's most sensitive spot. It did the trick as suddenly her walls tightened around his member as she come fast and strong. Letting out a scream Belle also felt Rumple's body tense up as he released inside of her.  
After what seemed like forever they both finally come back to themselves, regaining focus as their breathing and heart rates slowly went back to normal. Rumple's dark brown eyes stared deeply into Belle's light blue ones as he slowly pulled out of her.  
"I love you Belle." He stated, placing a soft kiss to her sweaty brow. Belle smiled and sighed happily, every time Rumple told her that he loved her it made Belle feel all warm and content inside.  
"I love you too Rumplestiltskin, so much." Belle stage whispered, still unable to speak at full volume.  
Still smiling Rumple caressed Belle's face in his hands and kissed her lips once more. "Well, I suppose we should get dressed, pity.." He said, with a slightly teasing edge to it as he looked down at Belle's breasts again before he looked around to see where exactly their clothes had been scattered. Belle kneeled down and grabbed his pants, taking note of the type of underwear he wore. "A boxers man hmmm?" She asked sweetly. Of course she was just teasing him, she already knew this about her love from the first time they had been together.  
When she reached his mid-thigh with his pants Rumple reached down to help her pull them the rest of the way up, he even let Belle zip and button them back up, mostly because she got to it before he could. "What are you doing?" He asked her when he saw Belle was still on her knees. "Just, thinking...and looking.." She replied with a smirk.  
The look on her face sent delightful chills through him. A heartbeat later Belle's soft lips met the skin of his groin, exploring this area for a few lingering moments Belle working her lips up his stomach, up his chest to his neck with slow, soft movements. "My Rumple.." She said and Rumple realized she had claimed him as much as he had They belonged with each other, to each other, forever and always. Belle nibbled at Rumple's neck and he let out a small gasp.  
"Belle..if you don't stop we'll have to do this all over again." He stated with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't mind.." Belle replied with a cheeky grin. Rumple just shook his head and kissed her forehead softly. "Maybe I'll pay a visit to your apartment tonight..?" He said with a wink. Belle blushed and nodded he head slowly. "Oh yes, I could, um, make dinner, or we could cook together..?"  
Rumple rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Whatever you want love, anything you want." He said. Rumple sighed softly and bent over to pick up Belle's bra and shirt. "I suppose you have to put these back on now." He said a bit sadly. Belle just laughed and took her cream colored bra from him and put it back on. "You are such a tease." She said then reached out and squeezed his bum.  
"Oh, Belle, I do believe it is you who is the tease." Rumple commented with a chuckle. With a playful sigh Belle snatched her shirt from his hands, slipping it back over her head she made a face at him after her head had slipped though the neck hole. "I think we are both guilty of being teases Rumple." She said and Rumple had to agree. "I do believe that's true." He said as he worked on the buttons of his own shirt, and fixed his tie that had never actually come off. Belle walked behind him to pick up his jacket, she helped him get it on then walked back in front of him to button it back for him. "So sweet." Rumple said. Belle looked up at him and grinned, she was about to kiss him when they heard a voice from behind Rumple.  
"Well, well, a little afternoon visit I see.." It was Ruby, the wolf girl and Belle's best girl friend since being freed by Jefferson. Rumple whipped around to look at her while Belle just blushed madly. She noted that Rumple's shirt was still untucked, his belt was still on the floor, and judging from the state of disarray his hair was in she could only imagine what her own chocolate brown locks must look like.  
"Um, good afternoon Ruby.." Belle said, Rumple had still yet to speak as he looked around somewhat awkwardly, he noted that books still littered the ground, that was it for him, he knew that Ruby knew what they had been doing, even if everything had been in perfect order she still had her wolf senses and well, he could only imagine what she was "sensing" right then.  
Belle suddenly bent over and pick up two books and held them up. "We were, Rumple was helping me..um, reorganize the books and, dropped them..." Belle could tell it was hopeless, judging by the wickedly delicious grin on Ruby's face, and her stance, one hip cocked out with her arms crossed she knew Ruby knew what her and Rumple had done, but as embarrassed as she felt Belle felt no shame, she and Rumple loved each other and other peoples options be damned, well, negative options anyways. Rumple looked back at her and shook his head slightly and Belle knew he was thinking the same thing. Belle helplessly dropped her hands to her sides and shifted awkwardly on her feet. "So..." She began. Ruby just smiled and walked up to them, she leaned over and picked up a book. "You guys sure know how to "reorganize" books.." She said.  
Belle was sure her entire face, including her neck and ears were as red as the bright red sweater Ruby wore. "Oh for the love of this world and the next!" Belle cried and started shoving books back onto the bookcase, not caring where they went. After about five books she stopped, looked over her "work", took those books back off the shelf and put them in their proper places. Rumple couldn't help but smile at his Belle's antics.  
"Well, is anyone going to help me or are you two gonna stand there like tree stumps?" Belle asked with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Silently but at the exact same time Rumple and Ruby rushed forward to help Belle pick up the books and set them back on the shelves where they belonged. Soon they had finished this little task and were once again standing in an odd little triangle, no one saying a word. "So, I should, be going...got to get back to the shop." Rumple finally said, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen over them like an itchy wool blanket.  
"Oh yes, and Ruby and I are going out to lunch, that's why...she's here." Belle piped up, running a hand over her hair, she could just feel that it was messy. Ruby nodded. "Yep, sure is.." She said slowly, giving Belle a look. Rumple took a breath and walked carefully over to get his cane that was still somehow leaning against the bookcase despite the, earlier activities. Gripping the golden handle in his hand he kissed Belle's cheek before he headed for the door. "Have a good day ladies, Belle, Ruby." He said. Rumple was almost about to round a corner and disappear from view when suddenly Ruby called out his name. Steeling himself he slowly turned back around and saw that she was holding up his belt, he had completely forgotten about it.  
"Oh.." He said, patting his waistband absentmindedly. Ruby shook the strip of shiny black leather making the belt buckle jingle. Behind her Ruby could hear Belle make a distressed sound that she found kind of amusing. Setting his face with a determined look Rumple walked back over to Ruby and did his best not to just snatch it from the dark haired woman's hand. Ruby smiled and nodded her head. "Have a good day Rumple." She said brightly.  
Rumple muttered something under his breath and stalked off towards the door again. When he was finally gone Ruby turned to Belle and looked her over. "You have messed up sex hair." She stated bluntly with her arms crossed over her chest. Belle just covered her head with her hands and dashed off to the bathroom. Afraid she had offended Belle Ruby hurried after her and found her leaning over a sink with her hands gripping the sides of the smooth white porcelain.  
"Hey, Belle, I didn't mean anything by it...you're both adults and can do whatever you want, I really don't care." Ruby went over to Belle and lifted her head. She couldn't quite read Belle's expression but she went on. "I mean, you two are in love, it's true love. What you did, was just an expression of that. I was just kidding around. But you have to admit, a librarian and her beau doing it against a bookcase, classic, and kind of hot...even if it is, him.." Ruby said, she smiled kindly at Belle who gave her a small but genuine smile in return. "I know but...I'm just not used to...talking about such things, even with a good friend. Classic huh? Well...yay.." This time Belle's smile was bigger and she stood up fully. "You forget I was locked up for 28 years, even with my fake memories I never talked to anyone about...love making and..things. I just learned the basics of," Belle laughed. "How things work from my tutors in our other world." She finished.  
Ruby nodded her head with an almost somber look on her face. "I understand, I do, I won't say anymore unless *you* want to talk about it." She said then held out her hand. "Come on, I'm starving, let's get that lunch. Oh, but lets fix your hair first." Ruby said with a laugh. Soon Belle's hair was tamed and arranged nicely again and they headed out the door. They walked out of the library, Belle locked the door behind them, linking arms they walked to Granny's diner for their lunch date


End file.
